


Art for 'Things That Go Bump in the Night'

by seapigeon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Art post, M/M, it's great, read the fic, sfw, so inspiring, soft and beautiful, stucky au bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 21:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seapigeon/pseuds/seapigeon
Summary: Art post for 'Things That Go Bump in the Night', written by the excellent velleities for the 2019 Stucky AU Bang.





	1. a wounded man is a first

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velleities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velleities/gifts).



> Welcome to the art post for 'Things That Go Bump in the Night' by [velleities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velleities/pseuds/velleities). I'm so glad I got to pinch hit for this one, it's a beautiful story, and if there had been more time I would have made so much more art!!!
> 
> The words in this post belong to the lovely author, not me.
> 
> Enjoy the art, and then admire it in context: [Things That Go Bump in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135563/chapters/42879968)

“I–” the man moves a little, resting his weight on his right arm and shoulder – “leapt off an exploding helicopter, jumped off a few roofs, hitched a ride on top of a van and then I booked it until I couldn’t run anymore,” he finishes, voice and face as unassuming as if he had been discussing what he had for breakfast.

[](https://imgur.com/26zAlcN)


	2. can anybody find me...

They stay silent, breathing in the fabric softener, breathing in the peace. Queen croons in the distance begging the universe for somebody to love, and Bucky’s hand twitches under Steve’s at lyrics that hit too close to home, too unexpectedly. Steve folds his fingers over it as though in comfort. Bucky turns to him, but Steve’s eyes are closed, his mouth slack.

“’M not sleeping,” he mumbles after a beat.

“Okay,” Bucky says.

[](https://imgur.com/3WMdpoB)


	3. welcome to the club

“I literally have not been with a woman in this century,” Steve asserts with a headshake.

“Been with a man?” It slips out before Bucky can swallow down the words – and now Bucky can swallow, audibly so.

Steve looks at him, expression easy. “Yeah, actually.”

All right. Okay.

This, Bucky didn’t quite expect. Hoped, maybe, or dreaded even, lest these pesky hopes of his get an energy boost and start having ideas. He stares at Steve for a second too long, a little too unblinking, his eyes getting dry, his face blank. He should say something witty; something charming; something snarky; something, period. He raises his hand, curls it in a fist bump, mortified as he watches himself do it. “Welcome to the club.”

[](https://imgur.com/EWmBZ1e)


	4. hey, pal.

“Hey, pal,” Bucky greets lightly, a small smile playing on his mouth as his husky voice sends shivers down Steve’s spine and makes his head spin. “Want a ride?”

[](https://imgur.com/hlPOzqr)


End file.
